1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to automotive heat exchangers and more particularly to the tank of an automotive radiator with a flow diverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flow diverters are well known in the prior art which allow coolant to be directed into the tank of a heat exchanger. Examples of such a flow diverters are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,249 (the '249 patent) to Bhatti et al. and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,783 (the '783 patent) to O'Connor.
The '249 patent discloses a heat exchanger that comprises a core, a plurality of inlet and outlet flow tubes, an inlet and return tank, and a plurality of baffles. The baffles are located within the inlet and return tank for providing uniform coolant flow through the inlet and outlet flow tubes. An inlet baffle is positioned angularly within the inlet tank with respect to the flow axis for directing coolant into the inlet tank. The surface of the inlet baffle is perforated to allow some coolant to pass directly through to the tubes directly behind. A return baffle is connected to the outer wall of the return tank such that its surface is positioned parallel to the flow axis of the tubes. The return baffle is positioned to slow the low temperature coolant that has entered the return tank from the inlet tubes. This provides more uniform coolant flow through the outlet flow tubes which results in better thermal performance while reducing erosion in the outlet flow tubes.
The '783 patent discloses several embodiments of a sacrificial erosion bridge for a heat exchanger having an inlet pipe, an inlet tank and a core comprised of flow tubes. As the coolant enters the inlet tank from the inlet pipe, the coolant strikes the sacrificial erosion bridge which in turn deflects the coolant away from the ends of the flow tubes and into the inlet tank. This reduces the erosion of the ends of the flow tubes. In a first embodiment, the sacrificial erosion bridge is brazed to the inlet tank such that it is in the direct path of the coolant flow. This directs the coolant in two directions along the length of the inlet tank. In a second embodiment, the sacrificial erosion bridge has a flow diverter rib. This flow diverter rib runs parallel to the row of flow tubes. When coolant enters the inlet tank from the inlet tube, the rib divides the coolant into two paths away from the flow tubes and into the inlet tank. In a third embodiment, the sacrificial erosion bridge is formed to be integral to the inlet pipe. The sacrificial erosion bridge is formed as an inlet cup on the end of the inlet pipe. The inlet cup extends beyond the inlet pipe and has a closed end. There are a number of holes, formed around the circumference of the inlet cup, that allow coolant to enter the inlet tank without directly contacting the inlet pipes. A fourth embodiment discloses an inlet cup that, instead of having holes and a closed end, has an end that forms an angled flap to direct coolant into the inlet tank an away from the flow tubes.
In all of these embodiments, the flow diverter is an independent component requiring manufacture and fabrication into the tank.